Avec Toi
by NOLEMON
Summary: •OS• Première fiction CrossOver Vocaloid/Pandora Hearts française ! Ouaiiis ! /BRIQUE/ Mais c'est tout tristounet et tout... Enfin vous verrez bien... PikoxEcho PAS DE LEMON TwT (- c'est pas pour ça que c'est triste) Allez, bonne lecture... TwT L'image a été montée par MOI (-Oui en majuscule) parce que j'en trouvait pas de PikoxEcho :3


**Hey hey hey ~**

**Voici mon tout premier crossover !**

**Voici **

**(peut-être) **

**le premier PikoxEcho français ! **

**(du moins je crois, ça se trouve c'est aussi le tout premier...)**

**Ce serai chouette !**

**Les personnage ne, évidemment, m'appartiennent pas :3**

**Utatane Piko appartient à Yamaha (dommage...)**

**Echo (tout-court) appartient à Jun Mochizuki :3**

**Piko, est un Vocaloid, Echo un personnage de Pandora Hearts.**

**De toute façon, j'ai trouvé qu'ils se ressemblaient assez physiquement.**

**Bah oui, ils ont les mêmes manches ! (vive les manches!)**

**Et les mêmes bottes, les mêmes cheveux, la même robe... Oui oui, Piko a une robe...**

**Et puis tous les deux ils sont mimis :3**

…

**Je suis navrée mais pas de lemon dans cet OS, je ne sais pas comment je peut le faire...**

…

**Mais si je fait une autre fiction PikoxEcho, j'essayerai d'en mettre un, promis !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ;3.**

…

**Kagami-LenxRin et sa première fic' autre que LenxRin **

PikoxEcho 

(je profite des pitits cœurs parce que c'est pas mon ordi et que moi j'ai un Mac donc j'ai pas les pitits cœurs :3)

Elle le savait.

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Dans _ses_ bras.

Ceux de Piko Utatane.

Pourtant ils se ressemblaient.

Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux.

Ils étaient différents.

Un garçon.

Une fille.

Pourquoi se ressemblaient-ils autant ?

Ils n'appartenaient même pas au même monde.

Pourtant, l'un voulait voir l'autre.

Malgré cet interdit.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Echo-chan... »_ avait-il dit.

_« Echo tout court. »_ avait-elle répliqué.

Ils étaient restés quelques secondes immobiles, un air inderdit sur le visage.

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Piko avait un rire chaleureux.

Si chaleureux qu'il avait fini par réchauffer le cœur gelé d'Echo.

Ce cœur qui ne semblait pas exister depuis bien des années.

Et elle avait sourit.

Oui.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune servante, demeurant autrefois impassibles aux blagues et autres choses de ce genre.

Son sourire l'avait fait rougir.

Lui.

Piko avait à nouveau sourit.

Echo avait éclaté de rire.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Des larmes de joie.

Piko s'était inquiété.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et avait serré sa main dans la sienne.

Fort.

Très fort.

Il avait à nouveau rougit.

Il avait détourné le regard.

Echo lui avait demandé de la regarder.

Il avait gardé son regard fixé sur le mur blanc, en face.

Elle avait caressé sa joue.

Il l'avait regardée.

_« Je... »_

Elle avait à nouveau détourné le regard.

Il lui avait avoué.

Il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Elle était trop gênée pour répondre.

Alors Piko avait sourit.

Et Echo avait à nouveau sourit.

Et Piko avait voulu l'embrasser.

Et il entra en contact avec le sol dur de l'asile dans lequel il était enfermé.

Et un silence de mort règna.

Et malgré tout, son cœur battait.

Il ne pouvait plus se relever.

Il ne pouvait plus voir ni entendre.

Il était peut être mort.

Peut être pas.

Sûrement pas.

Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Sa bouche murmurai des simples mots.

Un prénom.

Un simple prénom.

_« Echo... »_

_« Echo ! »_

La voix résonna dans les oreilles de la servante.

Elle releva les yeux et observa le blond face à elle.

Une terreur emplit son cœur.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle allait mourir.

Cette phrase se répèta dans son cœur.

Elle était folle.

Elle allait mourir.

Vincent la gifla violemment.

Elle s'écroula au sol.

Du sang maculait sa joue.

Des coups de pieds jaillirent.

C'était trop.

Trop.

Elle se sentait se vider de ses forces vitales.

La voix de son reflet résonna.

_« Tu vois ? Tu est inutile. »_

Zwei.

Elle allait mourir elle aussi.

Pourquoi se moquait-elle ?

Le reflet sortit de la jeune fille pour s'envoler.

Sa respiration commença à décliner.

Son second reflet.

Son propre écho.

_« Je... »_

Je t'aime.

Piko.

Et elle s'endormit pour toujours.

Elle allait le rejoindre.

Rejoindre Piko.

Là haut dans le ciel...

**Fin TwT**

**Olala je ne m'attendais pas à un truc si triste.**

**Je ne savait pas que je pouvais écrire un truc pareil...**

**Fin bref, je suis désolé mais ils sont morts et moi aussi je pleure...**

**(non je pleure pas mais on vas dire que je pleure)**

**Fin bref, un pitit OS tout triste parce que j'avait envie...**

**Ah...**

**Merci à ma prof d'espagnol absente grâce à qui j'ai pu aller au CDI **

**(raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas de lemon...)**

**et écrire ce pitit OS...**

**Beusoux µ3µ**

**A dans un fic' joyeuse :D**


End file.
